Some of the material in the first of the referenced related applications above has been published in the Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA Vol. 76 No. 3 pp 1274-1278 March 79 in an article entitled "Production of a Tissue-Like Structure by Contraction of Collagen Lattices by Human Fibroblasts of Different Proliferative Potential In Vitro" by Bell et al. This article and the related applications are mainly concerned by the fabrication of planar surfaces of skin-like living tissue. This living tissue is produced in vitro by forming a hydrated collagen lattice, containing a contractile agent, such as fibroblast cells or blood platelets which contract the lattice. This skin-like tissue is formed in a round or rectangular vessel with, or without, a frame of stainless steel mesh lying on the floor of the vessel. In its absence, the lattice contracts in all dimensions; in its presence as the lattice sets it becomes anchored to the mesh and contracts in the thickness dimension only. The mesh, resembling a picture frame, holds the lattice of living tissue within it. The contracted lattice, with or without the stainless steel mesh frame, can be seeded with epidermal cells from the potential graft recipient. When a sheet of epidermal cells forms, the two layered skin equivalent is grafted.
The resultant graft is unique as compared to any other graft obtained from artificial skin since its basic organization is like that of skin and its living constituent cells are donated by potential graft recipients.